080714KateDoir
galactoidArrival GA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 17:50 -- AA: Kate approaches Doir, a bored expression on her face. AA: Then again, she looks bored pretty much always. AA: "Hello, Doir." GA: "sup, katie" AA: "You're doing well, I hope." GA: "yup, just standin here, doing nothing" AA: Kate nods. "Nate is taking his time." GA: "i hope the part of him that he loses isnt his dick" AA: "Do you have dick envy?" GA: "yes" GA: "thats um. the one where you want to bone him, right. sorry, dont have urbandictionary any more." AA: "I believe he will come out with his phallus intact." GA: "thats good" GA: "so uh... heard about this cool alchemy trick from ryspor..." AA: "Oh?" AA: She looks interested. GA: "uh, ahem, 'One mvʃt firʃt alchemize a weapon with yovr aʃpect inʃtrvment, then 'alchemize ovt the aʃpect', vʃvally by || combining it with the inʃtrvment ʃeveral timeʃ, then ʃimply throw other powerfvl weaponry at it and ʃee what ʃtickʃ.'" AA: "You did that disturbingly well." GA: "i have a good memory" AA: She nods sagely. She suddenly understands everything. AA: "Do you know anything more than that?" GA: "that he had a kickass lookini spear" GA: "and that it took a tonna grist" AA: "What does it do?" GA: He shrugs. GA: "i think its like some kind of ultimate weapon" AA: "That's impressive. I should get on making one myself." GA: "yeah, we all should" AA: "This is the best idea, certainly." GA: "so... like, about your fraymotif..." GA: "do not ever use it on me ever? GA: " AA: "Why does everyone seem so afraid of my fraymotif?" GA: "because if you use it on me, ill die! and a replacement will come, sure, who may be exactly like me, but it *wont be me*!" GA: "and ill be stuck with a group of yall who arent really the yall i know, and itll be scary af" AA: "But then you can laze about knowing you did your duty." GA: "but then ill lose all of you!" AA: "But you'll have nearly identical us's to mess around with." GA: "identical, but not the same!" GA: "plus, ill never get to you know, do all of the heroic destiny shit." AA: Kate rolls her eyes. "I'm not making any promises, Doir." GA: He shakes his head. "come on, please, just never use it on me." AA: "Just don't get critically injured in a high stakes situation and I won't use it on you." AA: "It's only for use in a matter of life and death." AA: "This is to prevent another Beau, Doir." GA: "fine, fine." GA: Doir squints at Kate, untrustingly. AA: Kate squints back. "Don't worry. If we all get our really nice weapons, we may never need to get injured again, if they're as impressive as you suggest." GA: "yeah, yeah." AA: "It will all work out." GA: Doir takes a few large steps to the right. "im gonna stand over here now." GA: "and not talk to you >:o GA: " AA: Kate nods, unoffended. "Alright." -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 18:14 --